


havana vampiress

by prismvtic



Series: in my circle, in my world, which is just camila, dinah, and i (camrenah) [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, basically camila is most like ryan and dinah's like shane, halloween fic, vampire!lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismvtic/pseuds/prismvtic
Summary: Camila Cabello and Dinah Jane Hansen, the two lovable idiots on BuzzFeed Unsolved, hunt for the mysterious Havana Vampiress. Gay chaos ensures.(buzzfeed unsolved and vampire au, also camrenah halloween one-shot because we love our holy trinity.)





	havana vampiress

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, here's my contribution to the spooky season. i hope you like it! also to the ahwalofea fans, chapter twenty-four is coming. yes, i know it's late, but i am working on it. expect a new chapter soon.

“This week on _BuzzFeed Unsolved_ , we cover the infamous Havana Vampiress, a seductive, bloodthirsty woman that’s been sighted over several centuries and rumored to be the only confirmed sighting of a vampire,” Camila said into the camera proudly. “We decided to take a turn from investigating the ‘are ghosts real?’ question to investigate this compelling rumor to ask ‘are vampires real?’ Normally when we do our Supernatural episodes, we go to the place being investigated right away, but… we only have one lead as to where she could be now.”

“If she even exists,” Dinah added on with her pen in her mouth.

Camila raised a brow and whipped her head around. “What!? I think she exists! So many people have claimed to have seen her.” She turned back to the camera. “After hours and hours of research, I’ve come up with a consistent timeline and biography of the Havana Vampiress and what she’s done in her lifetime. Then, Dinah and I will take a trip out to where her last sighting was.” With a big grin, she folded her hands in front of her. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll actually find her.”

Dinah shook her head. That girl didn’t believe in _anything._ “Or we won’t because ghosts and the occult don’t exist.”

Camila stared into the camera like she was in _The Office_ , remembering a very interesting reaction from Dinah when they heard moaning coming from one of the places an accused witch was buried when they visited Salem. The blonde did a terrible job hiding her fear, but Camila knew it was best to keep it quiet.

“Okay, spoilsport. Let’s get into the story of the Havana Vampiress.”

She pulled out her files and cleared her throat. “Why is she the Havana Vampiress? Because she is quite obviously a vampire. Over the past three centuries, there have been numerous unexplained ‘animal’ attacks on influential men _and_ women that occurred coincidentally after a very big party. All victims had ‘strange bite marks’ in their neck and _Dies irae_ carved into their forearm, which is Latin for ‘day of wrath’. The funny thing is these animal attacks took place in many different countries and time periods, but the victims were all very similar. People back then just didn’t know that they correlated in some way. Coincidentally, a woman with consistently the same reported appearance was either sighted or recorded to be in attendance of each party the night before the victims died. While there were many sightings of the woman -- some more inaccurate than others and perhaps fabricated -- one aspect of the woman’s appearance was consistent -- her striking green eyes. jet black hair, and pale complexion. This lead people to believe that this mysterious woman that attended these parties was a vampire seeking out her next victim.”

“Suspicious… It could be a family business though. The daughters were all murderesses, you know?” Dinah chuckled.

Camila rolled her eyes. “Yeah, or she’s a vampire. A very _gorgeous_ vampire.”

She looked down at her files and continued speaking. “The Havana Vampiress was first sighted at a party in honor of a former governor in -- you guessed it -- Havana in 1722. Not to be confused with Havana, Minnesota; Havana, Texas; or Havana, West Virginia.”

“There’s a Havana in West Virginia? Why?”

“There’s also a Havana in eight other states and Turkey.”

“Really!? What’s so special about Havana? I mean, wow, it’s a cool name. Rhymes with banana. But it’s not like ‘Oh, that’s such a dope name. I’m gonna name a dinky small town after the capital of Cuba. And hey, let’s name a town in Turkey after it too.’ You get a Havana! They get a Havana! Everyone gets a Havana!”

Camila wheezed. “Okay, Dinah, I don’t think that’s the point of all this.”

Dinah shrugged in reply. “Yeah. I know. Just some food for thought.”

“According to a roughly translated party goer’s report, ‘The world stopped spinning when the divine lady waltzed into the gathering. I cannot remember much from that night, but I can confidently say that her heavenly green eyes will never fade from my memory. There was a certain allure to her that no one could ignore. I certainly could not.’”

Her blonde best friend rolled her eyes. “Cool. She was pretty. So what? I bet there were a lot of sexy ladies in Cuba during that time. Every sailor was dying to get their dick wet.”

Camila huffed in mock-offense, clutching her chest. “Are you saying the girls from Cuba now aren’t sexy? I’m breaking up wi- our friendship.” _Woo. Nice save, Cabello. Can’t tell your loving, loyal audience that you’re dating your best friend. We’re already a Larry 2.0!_

“Hey, hey,” Dinah warned. “I said no such thing.”

“Sure, that’s what they all say,” she sassed.

“At some point during the party, the governor disappeared from the room without anyone noticing. None of the soldiers, who were supposed to be keeping watch of their beloved leader, could locate the governor. When questioned by the army’s constable, one soldier said, ‘He was right in front of us. Right where we could see him. We always keep watch of our good sir, but the next moment we checked for him, he was gone. It was like we had forgotten he had even existed for a moment in time. I have never had my consciousness blink out like that before’,” Camila continued. “This lead people to believe that their memories had been tampered with by a witch or maybe even… a vampire.”

Dinah laughed gently. “Or they were drunk. People got drunk at parties, right?”

“True, but they remembered everything else about the night vividly,” Camila countered.

“Ohhh, but selective memory loss is a thing!”

“Why would they forget losing sight of their one job?” Camila laughed. “They had one job, watching the governor, and they _failed._ ”

Both girls burst out laughing at Camila’s dramatic tone.

“The next morning, the governor’s daughter decided to take an early walk in her father’s garden. To her surprise, she found spots of dry blood on the outside of the gazebo where her father usually spent his afternoons relaxing. When she went to investigate the gazebo, she found her father’s dead body.”

Dinah’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Camila said breathlessly. “Wild.”

“Just imagine going out for a morning stroll and finding your dad dead on the floor of your garden. That’s a story to tell the kids!”

Camila huffed in annoyance and shoved her playfully. “Ugh, you’re the worst.”

“The color had been drained from the governor’s skin, and he looked ‘frail and lifeless’. Notably, there were teeth marks in his neck, making his soldiers believe that an animal had attacked him. But it didn’t explain why _Dies irae_ had been carved into his arm.” Camila hummed in thought, realizing she had forgotten something. “I forgot to say this earlier. But it’s important to mention that while _Dies irae_ means the day of wrath, it also is the first two words of the liturgical poem, known as the Sequentia or Sequence, sung as a part of a Catholic Requiem Mass. That’s a fancy word for a funeral song.” She pulled out a piece of paper from her files where she had translated part of the poem. “Here’s a translated version of the _Dies Irae_ movement of Mozart’s Requiem, which I studied when I minored in Music History. It’s not matched with the rhythm, but the translated one with the rhythm sounds too old.”

“Wow, that’s so hot and nerdy,” Dinah said jokingly, evoking an eye roll from Camila.

“The day of wrath, that day will dissolve the world in ashes, David being witness along with the Sibyl. How great will be the quaking, when the Judge will come, investigating everything strictly,” she read aloud. “There’s a lot to unpack here, and this is only the first two stanzas of the poem.”

Dinah raised a suspicious brow. “Could the vampiress be the harbinger of the end times? She was warning everyone that the apocalypse will come.”

“Harbinger, what a four dollar word coming from Dinah Jane,” Camila teased. “But Dinah does bring up a good point. Was the _Dies irae_ carving a warning that the end was near, and God would judge them all? Maybe. But why would a vampire want to help mortals?”

The blonde shrugged. “Free blood?”

“Uh… no.”

Camila went on to explain and debrief each and every encounter of the Havana Vampiress since then. After her murder in Havana, the next similar death occurred in Port-au-Prince in early 1735. The Havana Vampiress apparently attended a party held by a prominent slaver, killed the man, and kidnapped one his personal slaves to accompany her as a companion. However, no one had ever seen the Havana Vampiress with any sort of companion beside her victims, so Camila safely said that this was probably a false claim.

In the same year, another death of the same stature occurred in London. A rich man and explorer was killed in his own home, and one of his artifacts, an ancient silver chalice, was taken.

“Wait, wait, that doesn’t make sense,” Dinah objected. Camila raised a brow. Dinah was a huge history nerd, so she expected the blonde to have a logical explanation for this. “The time it took for a ship to travel across the Atlantic Ocean took _forever,_ almost a full year. And to go from Haiti to England, the vampiress would have to leave the night the murder took place on a ship to London. How would she survive without eating the whole crew?”

“Rats,” Camila concluded. “Have you ever seen _Interview with the Vampire_?” Dinah shook her head. “Well, one of the characters, Louis de Pointe du Lac, survived by eating rats. She probably got her blood from the vermin on the ship. Or even better, she flew from Haiti to London. But if she could only fly at night… yeah, the ship’s the only safe bet.”

Dinah nodded slowly and grimaced. “Gross. I can’t believe she would willingly eat rats. She probably has the Black Plague and a bunch of STDs, you know?” Camila burst out laughing because sometimes the crap that came out of Dinah Jane’s mouth was absolute comedy gold. It was no wonder the internet adored Dinah. Well, they adored Camila too, but Camila liked to think that Dinah was the clear favorite of the duo. “Anyway, she would have decided, during the exact same day, to leave the New World for Europe.”

“Precisely.”

Camila beamed in the direction of the camera. “And you’re gonna love this, the next victim was Lawrence Washington, George Washington’s brother.”

“SHUT UP!” Dinah squealed. “He died of tuberculosis, not a vampire attack!”

Camila chuckled at Dinah’s excitement. “No, he did die of tuberculosis. His tuberculosis was the reasoning for his attack. Apparently, the vampiress was supposed to attack someone else that night, but she must have seen Lawrence’s agony and decided to take pity on him. She ended his life to put him out of his misery.”

“And history doesn’t tell you this because…?”

“Well, they covered it up. The French and Indian War was just about to begin. And if they found out that their revered military officer died of a vampire attack, there would be so many speculations… Let’s just say a lot of Native Americans and French would be falsely accused and killed,” Camila explained. “Funny enough, _Dies irae_ was not carved into his arm. I could only assume she decided to carve _Lacrimosa_ instead.” She turned to the camera and wiggled her brows. “Get it? Get it?” She glanced over at Dinah hopefully. “Anything? Tell me I’m not stupid.”

“Walz, what’s a lactose Moses?” Dinah asked.

Camila could only exhale loudly in disappointment. “It’s a movement of the Requiem Mass. I was hoping somebody would get it. Hopefully, someone in the comments will come through.”

“Uh, from there, the vampiress didn’t take down any other high-up generals. Although, it was rumored that one of the British generals, Edward Braddock, died from the vampiress’s bite before the news broke out that Braddock actually died from complications after a shot to the chest,” Camila reported. “This was actually a common thing back then. The Havana Vampiress had some renown from folk legends and fairy tales. When they weren’t certain of the cause of death, it sometimes blamed on the Havana Vampiress.”

Dinah cocked her head to the side. “Well, why wasn’t she mentioned as a suspect in one of our True Crime cases?”

“Because you would have written me off and called bullshit!” Camila laughed. “And none of those cases really could have been committed by the Vampiress because she had a distinct killing style y’know?”

“Yeah, yeah, but you still bring up aliens as a plausible theory all the time.”

“Shut up.”

“The Havana Vampiress stayed in America for quite a while. In fact…” She reached down and pulled out a painting. “This is her.”

Dinah raised a brow and examined the painting. “What? No… Where is she?”

Camila pointed to the woman in a black dress and notably paler skin than the other women in the room, who was sitting near the window and looking out. “These are all aristocratic women playing cards at a table. She matches the description of the vampiress. Green eyes, black hair, pale complexion… it works, right?”

“Well, did she hang out with rich people?”

“Uh, I’d say so. Most of her victims died after a big, fancy party,” Camila said. “Also, vampires are filthy rich. That’s common knowledge.”

Camila delved further into other sightings and victims of the Havana Vampiress. The Revolutionary War was her prime. Several soldiers on both sides had reports of being lured away from their camps and then found the morning after “ravaged by a wild animal”. But those attacks were so similar and consistent that the soldiers genuinely thought there was some sort of occult spirit after them.

After the Treaty of Paris was signed, the Havana Vampiress’s next victim was found in Versailles, France. “Here,” Camila said as she pulled out another painting. “This is a painting of Marie Antoinette with her close confidants and friends. And guess who’s there with her?” She pointed at the raven-haired woman standing next to the queen with a stoic expression and vibrant green eyes. “She still looks as young as the other picture. Hold the other up for comparison.” Dinah held up the painting from 1765 to the camera. “See!” Camila exclaimed. “This painting was made 20 years later, and she hasn’t aged at all. This is proof, Dinah. This is _proof._ ”

“Doppelgangers are a _thing,_ Walz,” Dinah said teasingly.

“Well, then explain the weird attacks on the servants of Versailles, that I may add, had the _exact_ same bite marks and carvings,” Camila argued.

Dinah shrugged. “ _The Vampire Diaries?_ ”

Camila sighed loudly and rubbed her temples. “Can you even hear yourself? You’re using _The Vampire Diaries_ as a reference to an accurate depiction of vampires.” She clicked her tongue. “And you say I’m the heretic.”

The blonde pouted. “That was kind of mean…”

Immediately, she relented. “Okay, I’m sorry, DJ. You know I love you.”

“Love you too, _bro,"_ Dinah replied. “But my question is… How the hell did this chick get away with it? Did no one suspect that she was beyond the killings? Did they call her out for being creepy? There’s gotta be something.”

“Well, I do have something. A Hungarian count that visited Versailles took extra notice of the vampiress. He said, ‘She was quite the queer girl, the Spanish lady always at the queen’s side, but her beauty was beyond compare. Although, she always insisted that Her Majesty was much more beautiful. She was always at Her Majesty’s side except during her walks in Versailles’s gardens. I asked her myself to accompany me multiple times, and she told me quite plainly that the sunlight gave her headaches.’”

“Wait, Spanish lady?”

“Well, obviously Cuba was a colony of Spain at that time. Therefore, she was technically Spanish even if she was born in Cuba.”

“Ohhh. Right.” Dinah licked her lips. “Were they at all concerned by her aversion to sunlight?”

Camila laughed. “Dunno.”

“The day the Bastille was stormed in 1789, the vampiress fled the court of Versailles.”

Dinah burst out laughing, roaring like a hyena. Camila gave her a bewildered look while the blonde covered her mouth from laughter. “You mean, this vampire _left_ the day the French Revolution began. She _left_ Marie Antoinette. Oh my God, I bet she knew what was coming and was like, ‘Oh! This was fun, but you guys are all about to lose your heads. I’m not gonna stick around for that. Have fun, and I’ll send a postcard!’”

Camila snorted. “You’re saying…” She wheezed. “The vampiress knew what was gonna happen, so she abandoned ship?”

“I mean, I probably would too!” Dinah admitted.

According to reports, as in the next “strange” attack, the vampiress returned to America and lived in the Hudson River Valley. That was where most of the strange attacks occurred after Versailles anyway. Camila, unfortunately, did not have any other confirmed reports of the vampiress participating in many other historical events during the early 19th century. She did move around a lot though. Attacks were recorded in Boston, Washington D.C., New York City, Chicago, and Richmond.

“However, I think it’s accurate to believe the vampiress was involved in many feminist movements and Women’s Rights campaigns. Some say she even met with the likes of Jane Addams and were may even lovers.”

“WHAT!?”

“Joking. Maybe,” Camila laughed. “Jane Addams was a lesbian, right? The vampiress was seen often in the company of women beside her victims. It’s totally plausible.”

“You got a painting to prove they met too?”

Camila shook her head. “No, sorry.”

“Did she ever kill any women?”

“No. Mostly powerful white men,” Camila answered.

Dinah rubbed her hands together. “You know what? I’m more interested in trying and find this vampiress now. I’ve gotten a good idea of who she is. Can we go look now?” she asked eagerly, making Camila feel a little jealous. She couldn’t believe that Dinah was obsessed over a possibly fictional vampire over _her._ Like big ouch, right?

Camila crossed her arms. “I thought you didn’t believe in her? What’s with the change in heart?”

“She’s a badass!” Dinah exclaimed. “Killing old white rich men and abandoning the monarchy in their time of need? Dope as hell!”

“You only like her because she might be a lesbian,” Camila taunted.

Dinah sighed dreamily. “Oh, but a lesbian vampire? That’s hot as hell.”

“You just- you’re-” Camila sputtered in shock. She didn’t even care that her jealousy was beyond evident to their viewers. “You can’t just jump on the Havana Vampiress bandwagon because of _one_ rumor! You’re completely delusional!”

“What can I say? I have a raging lady boner for girls who destroy the patriarchy and fuck girls on the side.”

Camila exhaled loudly. She ran a hand through her hair and scratched her head with a defeated look. “A last reported attack was in 1889. A man was violently attacked on the road near Lawrence Swamp in Massachusetts, but further investigation found that there was a struggle, and a knife was found on the scene covered in blood. Instead of _Dies irae,_ it was the world _requiem_. This is Latin for ‘rest’ and also the last word of the Sequentia poem. Of course, that’s also the name of the mass this was all inspired by. This makes me believe that this death was connected to the Havana Vampiress and her last.” She shrugged and looked at Dinah. “And since then? Nothing. This could be an elaborate fairy tale or hoax because it’s been years since a similar attack… or she could be real and still hiding out at Lawrence Swamp.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go vampire hunting!” Dinah shouted enthusiastically.

Camila laughed. “I’ve never seen Dinah eager to prove that the occult is real. This is very weird.” She shrugged in the direction of the camera. “Could _BuzzFeed Unsolved_ get its first solved case? We’ll have to go to Massachusetts to find out.”

* * *

“Listen, I’m telling you, in all seriousness, don’t go to Lawrence Swamp. Everyone on campus said it was haunted,” Normani Kordei insisted. Camila and Dinah graciously got their friend, who was a journalist for multiple BuzzFeed beauty articles, and appeared on Dinah’s Ruining History segment along with Camila and their other friend Ally Brooke. “ _Everyone_ in that area knew it was haunted. All of the five colleges did.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Oh, here Normani goes again, going on her long rant of entitlement because she went to a fancy private and prestigious school. I went to Northwestern, bitch!”

“I literally did not ask about your alma mater. And despite all that work for history, you still ended up working for BuzzFeed.”

“Yo, I don’t think our bosses would like us mocking our job while we’re filming,” Camila said awkwardly. “Also, Normani, you do realize that we’re going into that swamp to look for the supernatural, right?”

“Hey, all I’m saying is if you find Shrek in there, I’ll say I told you so,” Normani answered.

“Shrek is _not_ scary. The fuck?” Camila blinked in confusion.

Dinah grinned into the camera, which was sitting on the dashboard and filming the three of them inside Normani’s van. “Mani smokes crack. Hardcore crack.”

“I think the real crackhead here is Dinah Jane,” Normani retaliated. Dinah gasped in offense. “I’m just saying! You both radiate dumb bitch energy, but Dinah has got both stupid bitch _and_ dumb bitch energy.”

“What’s the difference?”

“You smoke crack.”

“Why, you little-” Dinah tried to climb over the console and smack Normani on the head. Camila burst out laughing at the scene. Normani screamed in horror and accidentally swerved the car abruptly, causing Dinah to slump back into the passenger seat. “Ow! My fucking head!”

Normani regained control of the car, seemingly unfazed by her friend’s injury. “Hopefully that gave back the IQ points crack made you lose.”

“The Dinahsty is going to hate that Dinah’s being dragged through the mud,” Camila remarked. “Prepare for a war.”

Dinah chuckled. “Yeah, Mani. Prepare for a _war."_

Normani pulled to the side of the road and turned the car off. She pointed to a wooden bridge that led into a wooded area and also… a swamp. Camila blamed the rural area darkness for the eerie feeling in her bones. “This is Lawrence Swamp right here. Like I said, creepy as fuck. I’m gonna stay right here, and y’all need to come back in _one_ hour. I don’t want y’all out there alone.” She gave Dinah and Camila pointed looks. “I’m serious. If you get freaked out at _any_ point, call me.”

Dinah held her phone up in confusion. “There are no bars out here.”

“Okay, well, run back here as fast as you can then,” Normani corrected.

Camila rolled her eyes. “Mani, we’ll be fine. No one’s seen the vampiress in other two centuries. She could be dead. I’m not too worried.”

“Really?” Dinah raised a brow. “You’re usually the one most freaked out about these things.”

“Consider this a rare moment. Catch it on camera while you can.” She opened the door and climbed out of the van. Dinah did the same, adjusting the camera on her head. Camila turned on her headlamp, and Dinah turned on her flashlight. She instinctively grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and exhaled nervously. “Actually… I’m kind of scared.”

Dinah didn’t laugh. Thank God, she didn’t. Dinah usually wasn’t good at catching some social cues, but she understood Camila inside and out. This was no time for joking. “I’m not leaving your side, Mila. I’m right here, okay? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I want to. It’s my job, yeah?” Camila shrugged. “This just feels a lot more sinister than all the other times we went wandering in the wilderness.”

“C’mon, let’s hunt for some vampires.”

The swamp was actually terrifying. Not only did Camila have to worry about accidentally stepping into wet mud and getting her boots all dirty, she also had to worry about actually actively listening for things. It was so eerily quiet except for Dinah’s clumsy, loud footsteps and Camila’s heavy breathing. Regardless, if the vampiress was really in the swamp, she would definitely be able to smell their blood.

Camila shuddered. “I’m cold. I should’ve brought my winter coat.”

“Your fleece isn’t enough?” Dinah scoffed. “Pussy.”

“Hey, not all of us had the luxury of learning to adapt to cold weather because you were born and raised in Chicago.”

“Right, you’re a California girl.”

_“We’re unforgettable,”_ Camila sang along softly. She pointed her headlamp at a tree that had scratchings in the bark. “Woah, take a look at this.”

Dinah followed Camila’s gaze and hummed in thought. “Hm, it definitely looks like an animal. A wild animal, maybe a raccoon.”

“Or a vampire…”

“No, what kind of vampire has claws?” Dinah asked with an amused grin.

Camila raised a brow. “Have you ever seen me play _The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim_ on my vampire save file? The Vampire Lords are literally like a gargoyle with thick claws.”

“That’s a video game,” Dinah pointed out. “Not at all part of the vampire canon.”

“And how would you know what the vampire canon is? You think _Assassin’s Creed_ is historically accurate!”

Dinah held her hand out and shook her head. “Up to the fifth one, it’s accurate. The last few games have strayed very far from storytelling. It makes no sense whatsoever.”

“Maybe Ubisoft should hire you,” Camila grumbled under her breath.

“Hey! I’d love that. That’d be such a cool job. I can imagine it now, _Assassin’s Creed: Benjamin Franklin’s Sex Cult._ ”

Camila slapped Dinah’s shoulder and huffed. “You ass!” She rolled her eyes while Dinah giggled deviously. Man, that girl was crazy. She still loved her, but she was still completely bonkers and never failed to keep their shared apartment full of fun.

They continued walking down the path to the left near the water. Camila was hypersensitive to everything. One rustle of the bushes immediately made her tense up and stop in her tracks. She held onto Dinah’s hand for dear life as her heartbeat quickened. A twig snapped. Was that heavy breathing?

“Dinah…” Camila croaked. “I’m scared.”

Dinah bit her lip and quickly moved to turn off the camera, but a loud splash in the swamp waters distracted the blonde. She glanced in the direction of the sound. “Did you hear that? I’m gonna go check it out.”

“No, Dinah, please,” Camila protested, latching onto Dinah’s hand for dear life. She gave her girlfriend a pleading look. “I don’t wanna be left alone. Please don’t leave me,” she begged.

Dinah smiled reassuringly. “Walz, I’m just gonna be over there. You’re gonna still see me with your headlamp, okay? I’ll be right back.” She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and let go. Camila wished she could believe her.

Her gaze never left Dinah’s figure as she made her way to the edge of the swamp. She trembled nervously, nails digging into the palm of her hand. Camila knew that if she kept a light on her, all her worries would go away. But then, her headlamp started to flicker. “Oh my God! No-” She gasped. “Please don’t die. Please don’t die-”

The darned thing ran out of battery, leaving Camila in complete darkness and total uncertainty. For all she knew, Dinah could have fallen into the swamp and drowned.

“Dinah?” she called out tentatively.

No reply.

“Dinah…?” She tried again. Her stomach dropped when she heard her voice echo. She took a slow step forward, and a twig snapped under her. “Dinah!?” she called frantically. “Fuck!”

Camila knew she was deathly screwed now. She needed to find Dinah. She needed to get her girlfriend and get out of here. She couldn’t do this anymore. Screw the video, Camila just wanted to go back to their hotel room and cry herself to sleep and cuddle Dinah. She let out a strained sob. “Dinah… please come back-”

A cold hand grabbed her bicep. Camila immediately froze up in total fear. She heard heavy breathing from behind her and then a raspy, feminine voice barely above a whisper breathed into her ear, “what are you doing out here, gorgeous?”

Camila tried to turn around to get a better look, but the cold hand kept her in place. Was it the vampiress? Had she finally come to take her first victim in years? God, she was really fucked now. She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. “Please… let me go. I don’t want any trouble. Please don’t kill me.”

Silence. She wondered if her perpetrator was considering leaving her be, but then she felt a cold nose nuzzle her neck and then sniff her. “Hm. I haven’t had human blood in _so_ long…” This was it. This was the end of Camila Cabello. She could feel it in her freaking bones.

Dinah was still out there; she could still _save_ her. Camila opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. The perpetrator acted quickly and clasped her hand over her mouth to shut her up. She snaked an arm around Camila’s waist and laughed lowly. “Oh, no, my darling. You do not get to call for help.” Her lips gently brushed against Camila’s ear, causing Camila to shudder in terror but also arousal. “You’re mine now.”

* * *

This was indeed the Havana Vampiress. Although Camila Cabello had only seen her in paintings and read about her appearance through descriptions, she still had the same pale skin, striking, glowing green eyes, and long dark hair. She looked remarkably beautiful from what Camila could see using the moonlight. Her lips were blood red, and she wore a dark cloak over a very old-fashioned red dress. She really did look like a true vampire. She acted like one too, in fact! As soon as she had shut Camila up, she whisked her away using super speed. One second she was near the water, the next second she was in a completely wooded area.

Now, the vampiress had Camila pushed up against a tree. Although the vampiress looked threatening and irritated, she was gently stroking Camila’s cheek like a lover while pressing her firmly back against the tree trunk.

“How did you find this place, mortal?”

“Google Maps,” Camila said like it was obvious.

The vampiress scowled. “Who is Google? Is he some kind of explorer? Adventurer?”

Camila chuckled at how completely behind the vampiress was, but it didn’t go unnoticed by her. “I, uh, guess you could say that.”

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “This is no place for a human woman. Why did you choose to come here?”

Camila shook her head. “Nuh uh. I came here for answers to my questions, so I’m going to need you to answer some of mine. Trade for a trade, y'know?”

The vampiress considered her for a moment and then nodded. “That is fair. I do suppose you have a lot of questions about who I am after the small glimpse of me and my abilities,” she replied, referring to her super speed.

Camila nodded. “Yeah, I do. What’s your name?”

“My name?” the vampiress repeated incredulously.

“Yes, your name,” Camila confirmed. “Is that so hard?”

The vampiress shook her head. “No. I suppose not.” She took a deep breath. “My name is Condesa Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado of Havana, or Comtesse Laurence Michelle Jauregui Morgado of Spanish Cuba if you ask the late Queen Marie Antoinette.”

_“Lauren,”_ Camila said slowly. “Hm. I expected a name much more mysterious for the Havana Vampiress. Isn’t Lauren an English name anyway?” She shrugged. “Eh, I blame colonization.” Although she was terrified, she still managed to keep her tone light and playful. “Although, I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re a count. Count Dracula… Countess Lauren… it all makes sense now!”

Lauren rolled her gorgeous green eyes. “You like to talk, I gather. It’s quite endearing.” Her thumb gently brushed against her cheek again. “Now, why did you come here?”

“Well, your excellency,” Camila said mockingly. Lauren narrowed her eyes slightly, and Camila took that as a note to back off. “I came here in search of the infamous Havana Vampiress. See, I’m part of an internet media company called BuzzFeed, and I’m the co-host of a web series called _BuzzFeed Unsolved,_ where we look at unsolved mysteries like unsolved crime cases and the supernatural. Our most recent episode was… on you.”

Lauren blinked, pursing her lips in thought. “I sincerely apologize, Miss…”

“Camila,” Camila said quickly. “Camila Cabello. I’d say it’s a pleasure, but I’m about to shit myself.”

Lauren chuckled lowly. “Relax, my dear. I haven’t killed you yet.” Camila didn’t like the inclusion of the word ‘yet’. “But I don’t think I understood one word of what you just told me. I have no idea what the internet, web, BuzzFeed is or what that means.”

“Right… You probably haven’t bothered to immerse yourself in current human society.”

“I stopped after the stock market crash. The extravagant parties stopped, and everyone was poor and sick. I had no reason to be out there,” Lauren explained.

“But you stopped killing in 1889.”

“No,” Lauren answered. “I just stopped making my moves obvious. Humans started getting much more perceptive. I didn’t want to risk an early demise. No vampire wants to die before their 500th birthday.”

Camila was fascinated by all this. There was more to this mystery that fellow supernatural lovers didn’t even catch, and Camila was living for this. “What’s so special about the 500th birthday?”

“By then, you’re classified as an elder, and the Council will take you more seriously.”

“There’s a full fucking council of vampires!? Holy fucking-”

“Oh, Camila,” Lauren sighed and shook her head. “That is only the tip of the iceberg. Our kind has been around longer than you’ve imagined.”

“I have another question. It is my turn after all. I’m not counting those previous follow-up questions.” Lauren nodded affirmatively. “Which form of media like books and such accurately describes how vampires really are?”

“None of them,” she answered simply. “Some aspects are true, but none of them are the complete and honest portrayal of vampires.”

Camila’s jaw dropped in shock. “Oh… my… God.”

“Surprising, isn’t it?” Her fingers traced her jaw gently, making Camila shudder. “Nothing is as it seems.” Her green eyes bore into her own, and Camila felt completely hypnotized, enamored. She wasn’t sure if it was Lauren’s alluring nature, but she was completely and totally captivated with her. She didn’t remember if she felt that way when she met Dinah for the first time. Then again, they were both fresh out of college, new to BuzzFeed, and completely unsure of their sexuality. Hell, Camila stole Dinah from her boyfriend. Totally worth it though. The guy was an idiot, and Camila could get Dinah to come with a strap-on smaller than his dick. At least, that was what Dinah told her. “What am I going to do with you, Camila? You’re the first human I’ve seen in years. I’ve gotten tired of fish, squirrels, rabbits, and the occasional deer.” She leaned in and pressed her body against Camila’s, breath hot against her neck. “I could ravage you, you know? Sink my teeth into your neck and suck the life out of you. You’d be helpless in my arms while I mark you. Maybe you’d struggle too, thrash and cry until you finally submit to your fate… until you finally submit to _me_. I’d do it slowly though because…” Her lips ghosted her pulse point, causing Camila to whimper helplessly as she bit down hard on her lip. “Did you know that mortals feel sexual pleasure from being fed on? Some even end up orgasming just before I make them suffer. The feeding is not always lethal. I just get a little too… excited. That’s how they die.” Her hand moved from Camila’s cheek to gently rest on her thigh, slowly riding her fingers up toward her center. “Unless I have full intent on killing them. They die instantly then.”

“O-Oh,” Camila gasped, unsure of how to respond.

“Tell me, Camila, have you ever felt immense sexual pleasure before?” Lauren asked as she gently nipped her neck, careful not to draw blood.

“Yes,” Camila answered as confidently as she could.

That seemed to surprise Lauren. She lifted her head from Camila’s neck and looked at her intently while she continued to stroke her inner thigh. “Really? I’ve never encountered a woman who has confidently said she has. He must be a surprisingly proficient lover.”

Camila was about to correct her when Lauren grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head while giving her a devious look. “My darling, Camila, I’m going to teach you what’s like to feel loved by a woman. Do you want that?”

“I- No-” Camila stuttered. “Wait-”

“You think it’s unnatural, don’t you?” She stared intently at her, leaning in ever so slightly so their lips were about to touch. “Relax. Just trust me.”

“No, Lauren, I can’t. Not that I don’t want to-” She bit her lip. “Please let me go.”

Lauren hummed in thought. “You’re scared. I understand, but you don’t need to be. I promise I won’t kill you.”

“That’s reassuring, but really I can’t-” Camila insisted. She really hoped Lauren understood what “no” meant. Although she was giving mixed signals, and a part of her wanted her, she couldn’t just cheat on Dinah. She had morals. Her breath hitched as her gaze bore into Lauren’s gorgeous green eyes.

“Hey. Step the fuck away from my girlfriend. Only I get to pin her against hard surfaces.”

Camila’s eyes widened in surprise. _Dinah._ She found her. Lauren whipped her head around but then immediately recoiled because of the blinding light coming from her flashlight. “What the-” Lauren hissed and bared her teeth, letting go of Camila and stumbling to the ground. “The light! What sorcery is this? She’s managed to capture the sun and put it in a… a stick!”

Dinah burst out laughing. “Oh, this? My golly, it ain’t sun from the sky. It’s artificial light from electricity. Where are you from? The eighteenth century?”

“She is,” Camila answered. “Dinah, this is the vampiress. Her name’s Lauren. Apparently, she’s got a noble title and everything.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “I figured as much.” She kept her light on Lauren as she ran over to Camila. She engulfed her girlfriend in a hug and held her close to her. “Shit, I shouldn’t have left you in the first place. I’m sorry, baby.” She kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. “Are you okay? She didn’t hurt you, did she? I swear to God, if she put her filthy bony hands on you, I’ll fuck her up.”

Camila immediately relaxed in Dinah’s arms, but she was still quaking from the weird feelings that Lauren evoked from her. Did she like having the vampiress touching her and being so dominant with her? Normally in Camila and Dinah’s relationship, they switched from being on top and bottom. One thing always stayed the same, Dinah loved giving and Camila was stubborn and yearned for control. She also admitted she loved the times that Dinah overpowered her and put her in her place just as much as when she had Dinah at her mercy. Lauren seemed like she could completely dominate them both. Camila felt very exhilarated just by the few seconds she was at the mercy of the vampiress. Or maybe it was all a front. Who even knew? “It’s okay. I’m fine. She wasn’t going to kill me.”

Dinah gave her a concerned, disbelieving look.

Camila sighed and narrowed her eyes. “Dinah, _mi alma_ , drop it, please? I promise it’s okay.”

Just like that, Dinah relented. “Okay, I’ll drop it.”

“Will you… please… stop shining that light?” Lauren asked desperately. “It burns…”

“Listen, this is freaking LED light, whatever that stands for. Light eating dick? Nah. But anyway, this ain’t gonna kill you,” Dinah answered with a chuckle.

“I have a weakness to light, you fool. The sun burns my skin. It’s an annoyance at first but after an hour my skin burns and cracks like porcelain,” Lauren hissed. “Get it off me.”

Dinah shook her head. “Cool story, bro. Got any other weaknesses I should know about? Garlic? Crosses? Stakes? Holy water? _Children?_ ”

Camila groaned. “For God’s sake, Dinah…”

“All nonsense. If you stab me with a stake, I might maim you. It is such an annoyance to have someone stab me. It completely ruins my day,” Lauren informed them sarcastically. She groaned and shuddered, turning back to shield her eyes. “Can you please lower your light?”

Dinah sighed. “Alright. Fine.” She lowered her flashlight but still kept it on so she could see in front of her. “Might I ask why you had Camila pinned up against a tree, looking ready to devour her?”

“She looked a little uptight… I was hoping I could unwind her a bit, help show her how a woman’s touch could completely change her life.” Lauren stood back up, and her confident demeanor returned. “Say, have you ever felt satisfied by sexual pleasure before? Does your husband please you both emotionally and physically in the ways you deserve?”

Camila bit her lip and looked down. “Uh, yeah, I’ve come before? I come all the time,” Dinah answered like it was some sort of stupid question. “And also, I ain’t married. Nooo way. I don’t ever want a man to touch me again.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Besides, the only person I ever see marrying is Camila here -- my love, my life, and my soulmate,” she said sincerely as Camila’s heart soared at her words.

Lauren looked completely and utterly shocked. “Wait, you- You two are _together? Openly?_ But that’s… that’s unheard of!” she gasped.

“Real question, have you ever been outside in the real world once? You sound like a fucking coma patient.”

_“Dinah,”_ Camila chastised.

“Sorry, I meant to say, demented old lady.”

Camila huffed and crossed her arms. “Like that’s any better!”

Dinah shrugged. “Blah. Blah. Nobody gives a shit.” She turned back to Lauren. “Yeah, Santanico Pandemonium. Same-sex marriage was legalized in America in 2015. Big day for all of us gays. Camila and I had _great_ celebratory sex.”

Lauren’s lip curled upwards in anger. She balled her fists up in annoyance and shook her head. “Don’t rub it in that you’re with Camila. I bet if you didn’t show up, she would’ve submitted herself to me immediately.”

“Uh, what?” Camila sputtered.

Dinah let out a dry laugh. “You’re joking, right? You think you can steal  _my_ girl because you’re some hotshot bloodsucker? Sorry to break it to you, Carmilla, but you’re not all that.” She snorted and shook her head. “Or maybe I should call you Shrek because you’re a legit swamp monster.”

Lauren blinked and tilted her head to the side.

“Dinah, your 21st-century references are going over her head,” Camila reprimanded.

“Right…” Dinah shrugged. “Do you like Josephine Baker?”

Lauren’s eyes immediately lit up with joy. “I love Josephine! She’s such a doll. I met her after a show once.”

“Cool, well, she’s dead. Killed by natural causes.”

The poor girl looked like someone told her Santa wasn’t real. Her lip quivered. “She was killed? She’s dead?”

“People die if they are killed, Lauren,” Dinah said like it was obvious.

Camila facepalmed. She figured this meeting was coming to a close anyway. Since the nature of the show was to not reveal anything if they found any concrete proof, Camila and Dinah would have to film themselves wandering around like lost puppies before heading back. “This was fun and all, but I think Dinah and I should head back.”

“Great idea, Walz. Nice meeting you, vampy-” The next thing Camila saw was a wild blur and then Lauren trapping Dinah against her. Dinah yelped in surprise, clearly not expecting Lauren’s super strength.

Lauren rested her chin on Dinah’s shoulder and looked directly into Camila’s eyes. “Oh, no, you aren’t going _anywhere_.” She licked her lips. “Why would I let my snacks run free?”

“Ooh, she thinks I’m a snack,” Dinah chuckled.

Lauren hissed. “Quiet, idiot mortal. You talk too much.” She bared her fangs, and Camila went to pick up the flashlight. “No.” Camila froze in her spot. “You grab the artificial light stick, and I’ll sink my teeth into your lover’s neck.”

“Oh, no… You don’t wanna do that, girl,” Dinah said with a nervous laugh. “I have gonorrhea.”

Camila sighed loudly.

“What’s that?”

“A sexually transmitted disease. You bite me? You get gonorrhea.”

“Dinah, it’s HIV that’s transferred through blood.”

Dinah blinked slowly. “Mila, you idiot!” she hissed. “You ruined my plan of escape.”

Lauren chuckled. “Oh, dear, Dinah. It’s not like I can get any diseases anyway. I’m not a succubus.”

“Well, shit.”

Camila frowned and shook her head. “Listen, Lauren, we can all work this out. We don’t need to bite or kill people,” she reasoned. “We can give you some other human to eat?” Dinah gave her an astounded look. “What!? What else am I supposed to do? I’m running out of ideas, DJ!”

Dinah chuckled. “I didn’t know Miss Camila Cabello condoned human sacrifice now.”

“Fine, bite me instead, Lauren,” she suggested. Lauren’s eyebrows shot up in amusement. “Yeah, I said it. You wanted me in the first place, right? So feed on me instead.” She had no idea what the hell she was doing, but her sole purpose was to free Dinah. Sure, Lauren could probably kill her if she fed on her too long. But death by orgasm? That wasn’t such a bad way to go.

“Walz, of all the dumb ideas you come up with, this must be the dumbest,” Dinah muttered as Lauren let her go.

Lauren gave her a reassuring smile. “I said I wasn’t going to kill you, Camila, and I mean it. I wouldn’t kill you if I liked you.”

Camila wasn’t sure if she wanted a vampire to like her, drop-dead gorgeous or not. Lauren’s approached her. Her cold hand tentatively stroked Camila’s cheek again. She wasn’t sure if Lauren’s gentler movements were supposed to mean anything. Regardless, Camila was freaking terrified. Her gaze fixated on Dinah who was staring right back at her. She was chewing on her lower lip as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. “Are you sure this is okay?” Camila mouthed to her girlfriend.

Dinah nodded. “Just tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop her,” she mouthed back. Or at least, Camila thought she said that. She trusted Dinah with all her heart, and her opinion mattered most to her above all. She looked back at Lauren and took a deep breath.

The vampiress’s fingernails traced her jugular vein down to her collarbone, brushing Camila’s hair out of the way. Her green eyes flashed red briefly. “Are you completely sure this is what you want, Camila?”

“Yes,” Camila squeaked. “Please do it before I change my mind.”

She gently pressed her lips to her chosen spot, careful not to bite her. Lauren sucked on the skin gently, evoking a sudden gasp of surprise. It felt good. Understatement of the century, but Camila really felt guilty over being aroused by someone other than her girlfriend. Her eyes fluttered shut as Lauren’s fangs descended. She sank her teeth into her neck. Camila’s back arched in surprise as her body shook and convulsed in pleasure. Lauren’s mouth was surprisingly warm. The whole process felt unbelievably intimate. Like Lauren was wrapping her with a warm blanket and then laying her down to fuck her gently. Camila’s shaky hands reached to tangle her hands into Lauren’s hair. A quiet moan escaped her as she tugged on Lauren’s hair. Lauren hummed in approval as she drank from Camila.

Her hands then moved to Lauren’s hips to guide them back against a tree. She sighed in satisfaction as her back hit the tree as Lauren continued to feed off of her. It wasn’t all pleasure. She still felt the same pain of a hangnail that’s been pulled off and bleeding. That was nothing compared to the soaring in her heart and longing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tilted her head back to give her more access.

“Dinah,” she moaned, finally gazing at her girlfriend. Dinah’s pupils were dilated, filled with dark pools of lust. Her mouth twitched as her eyes never left the spot where Lauren’s teeth were in her neck. She was totally loving this, probably as much as Camila was. “Dinah, come here,” she demanded.

Like a lost puppy, Dinah stepped timidly over to Camila and awaited her next instruction. “Kiss me,” she said breathlessly before another hoarse groan escaped her

Dinah didn’t even have to be told twice. She cupped Camila’s cheeks and kissed her harshly, practically shoving her tongue down her throat. Camila moaned into her lover’s mouth as she grasped the lapels of her girlfriend’s jacket. Camila didn’t like being completely on the receiving end, not when she felt beyond pleased. Her tongue slipped into Dinah’s mouth, fighting hers off for dominance.

Her whole body was burning. Burning in pain, burning in desire, burning in general. Her knees wobbled. She was beyond glad that the tree was there to help keep her upright. Though her gaze was clouded, she broke her kiss to look over at Lauren.

The vampiress’s smooth yet sharp fangs were pulsing gently under her skin like a heartbeat, and Camila fucking whimpered pathetically. Dinah growled, forced Camila to look back at her, and kissed her again. Thank God, no one came into this swamp. She wasn’t sure if she wanted some gross college boys coming in to see a vampire feeding off one girl while she was making out with her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Camila’s core was pulsing with need, and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. She was trembling with want. A gush of wetness escaped her when Dinah nipped her lower lip. Camila had no idea she had this much of a biting kink until now.

Either Dinah or Lauren had to take care of her now. Catching Camila completely by surprise, Lauren must have read her mind by slipping her thigh in between her legs. Camila moaned into Dinah’s mouth, ruffling Lauren’s hair as she began to roll her hips against Lauren’s thigh for a relief. It was nowhere near enough to relieve herself, but she was a little too preoccupied to ask Dinah to do anything about it. God, she could imagine it now. Dinah pulling her pants down, kissing up her thighs, licking her molten core before diving her tongue into Camila’s hot, tight channel. _Oh, shit. Thinking about Dinah getting me off is not helping._

“Fuck, I-” Camila gasped. Her small pants and squeaks vibrated into Dinah’s mouth and made her kisses sloppy.

Dinah moaned. “Jesus, shit, this is so unbelievably hot, baby,” she muttered.

“Kiss me harder, Dinah,” Camila ordered, and her girlfriend complied immediately. But the kiss was immediately broken when Camila threw her head back. Her rocking increased to push her closer and closer to the edge. She felt her stomach tighten. No doubt her underwear was ruined by how wet _both_ Lauren and Dinah were making her. She had no idea if she had ever felt this worked up before. She tried to imagine her times with Dinah. They were soft and sweet when Dinah would smile and stare at her lovingly, muttering sweet poetry into her skin before she made love to her all night. Other times they were rough, usually, when Dinah got very jealous, she’d hoist Camila up by her legs and slam her into walls, growling and fucking her aggressively with her tongue until Camila was hoarse from moaning and couldn’t even remember her own name. The sensations she felt were twice that. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Lauren too or make her feel the immense pleasure that the two girls were making her feel now. Did Lauren like it rough too?

But it all came to an end before it even began. Lauren slowly detached herself from Camila’s neck, and it was like her high was slowly dying down. She felt like she had just come, but she hadn’t at all, judging by her sexual frustration. The aching in her stomach only intensified as Camila breathed heavily. She was _so_ agitated. This wasn’t fair! She was throbbing, begging to be touched once again. Her thighs squeezed and locked Lauren’s thigh in place so she still had something pressed against her hot, aching center. “Wh-” Camila mumbled. “Why’d you stop?” She felt suddenly woozy and out of breath like the life had been sucked out of her. Her eyes fluttered shut and then opened again. The world around her started spinning like she was on a fast carousel. It wasn’t like she could see anything, but the colors around her started to fade. Were Lauren’s eyes green or gray? She couldn’t remember. Her head lolled to the side tiredly and rested on Dinah’s shoulder. She was _so_ sleepy.

Dinah’s eyes narrowed as she protectively wrapped an arm around Camila’s waist, trying to pull her away from Lauren. Camila had strong thighs. “What the fuck did you do to her, Alice Cullen?”

Lauren looked at Dinah warily. “I don’t know. I-” Her lips parted in shock. “Oh, no, I think I got too carried away.”

“The _fuck!?_ ” Dinah hollered. The next thing Camila knew she was shoving Lauren to the ground with Camila right on top of her. The brunette groaned in pain and stuck her face in Lauren’s chest. She was really cold but comfortable. Maybe this was an amazing time to sleep. Right in the arms of a beautiful girl. A small smile crept onto her face as she snuggled further into Lauren.

“I can’t fucking believe you! Don’t fucking tell me you killed her, you idiot! How could you-”

“I haven’t had a proper meal in _forever_. She tasted so good. I _tried_ to control myself. Believe me, I tried-”

Someone, probably Dinah, pulled Lauren out from under her. Camila groaned and rolled onto the ground. A loud slap was heard and then an animalistic scream. Camila had no idea who was screaming. Wow, the ground was so comfortable. Who knew swamps even had dry leaves? It was dark out. She could just rest right here. “I think I’m gonna sleep,” she whispered. “Nighty night.”

“Quick! Fuck! I think she’s losing it.”

More shuffling.

“Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no-”

Camila’s eyes closed. And like a whisper, she could hear herself singing the last words of the Requiem Mass.

_Dona eis requiem. Grant them eternal rest. Amen._

She fell asleep, completely oblivious to Dinah’s cries of anguish and Lauren’s sobs.

* * *

Camila woke with a start. Oh, what a horrible dream she had! After all that research for the Havana Vampiress, her girlfriend and she found her in Lawrence Swamp. The vampiress offered to feed off of Camila. Camila agreed, and they had this weird but very hot three-way where Camila was fucking herself on the vampiress’s thigh while Dinah kissed her passionately. And then the vampiress ended up sucking too much blood, and Camila died?

She rubbed her head. Shit, where was she? This definitely wasn’t their apartment in NYC. The bed was older and a whole lot more uncomfortable. She squeezed the very thin sheet and rubbed her eyes with her other hand. She felt so unbelievably tired like she had just died and gone back to life. Camila slipped out of the bed and yawned. Her gaze moved around the room. There were animal skins on the wall and floor. A small chest sat near the foot of the bed. And eerily, there were three skulls on a desk right near the shuttered window. “Creepy,” she muttered. When she looked at the other side of the room, her eyes widened. A big, black opened coffin with purple padding. Camila crept closer to it. Fortunately, no one was inside, but it was still very creepy.

_Property of LMJ._ Camila’s stomach dropped. It wasn’t a fucking dream. Then where the hell was she now? The afterlife? Ha! Camila always thought her heaven would be a tropical island with an endless supply of Takis.

Camila moved her hand up to feel if the bite mark was still there. Yup. Just scabs now. She wondered where Dinah was and prayed that she didn’t die or get lost. “Okay, Camila, this is fixable. Just find Dinah, and get the hell out of here. Dinah and I can fake the footage another time.”

“You know… You look like the kind of girl that would wander around Coachella with your tits out, live in abandoned school buses, and eat garbage, asking people if they wanna see a magic trick.”

Camila exhaled in relief. _Oh, thank God, Dinah’s still alive._

“I know for a fact that I would ask you to live in my house after you show me your magic,” Dinah continued.

A raspy laugh echoed in the room. Camila could only assume that was Lauren laughing. Damn, she had a cute laugh.

“The modern language that you use makes you sound very canned up.”

“Yeah? Well, your archaic sayings make me feel like I’m back reading Shakespeare.”

“Shakespeare has some marvelous works. Have you ever read _Hamlet?_ I think that is his best work.”

“Oh, yes,” Dinah laughed. “Fell asleep during the exam too.”

Lauren laughed along with her. “I always wished I could go to school and get a proper education. I had to teach myself to read and write. The 18th century didn’t take too kindly to women wishing to be educated. When I was at Marie Antoinette’s side, reading and writing was a necessity.”

“Woah… I have a legit question. Did you leave France the day they stormed the Bastille for a reason? Or was it a coincidence?”

Another giggle from Lauren. “Good observation, Dinah. I left because I knew that this was the beginning of a war the nobles would never win. Part of my vampiric powers includes heightened intuition and mind-reading. My intuition was on my side the day I decided to leave.”

But all Dinah seemed to care about was the damn mind-reading. “That’s so dope. Can you read my mind?”

“Certainly,” Lauren replied. She cleared her throat. “Ah, let’s see… Your name is Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisaane Hansen Amasio. You’re Tongan-American with Fijian and Samoan admixture. You also have Danish ancestry. You’re the eldest of seven children, but you also have an older sister named Naki, who is an adopted cousin. You’ve lived in Chicago all your life and attended Whitney Young High School. You attended Northwestern University on a basketball scholarship, but you studied History. You met your girlfriend Camila Cabello while you were taking a semester at New York University at a bar. She was only interning at a publishing house for a few months, but you both were very enamored with each other and entered a long-distance relationship that you managed to maintain for a full year before you both graduated and decided to move to New York City together.” Lauren clicked her tongue. “How adorable.”

“Bruh, I was thinking about how Stefan Salvatore should have ended up with Elena instead of ugly ass Damon,” Dinah said. “Who are you to go through my whole life story?”

Camila burst out into a fit of giggles because that was the most Dinah thing to think about.

“What was that?” Lauren asked, silencing Camila’s laughter. “Is she- Camila, are you awake?”

She had no reason to lie about it. “Depends on what you mean by awake. Is this the afterlife or some fever dream? Find out on the next episode of _BuzzFeed Unsolved,”_ she said jokingly.

Lauren laughed again, swinging the door open to the bedroom. “You’re such a dork.” Goddamn, she had the most gorgeous eyes ever.

Camila found her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. The only other person to ever call her a dork was Dinah and Normani. This was definitely news. “Oh? I wasn’t aware isolated vampires knew what the word dork was.”

“I think I’ve been around Dinah too much,” she admitted. Camila opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the vampiress throwing her arms around her into a tight embrace. Camila’s breath hitched. Was this… affection? A seductress showing affection. Yeah, Camila really _had_ to be dead. “I’m so glad you’re awake. I was so worried I-” She inhaled sharply. “I would have never forgiven myself if I succumbed to my animalistic ways again after I _vowed_ to stop. Beauty like yours should be preserved, not taken. I'm so thankful I stopped before I could- before I could- kill you.”

Camila pulled away and looked at Lauren in bewilderment. “Hey, no, Lauren, it’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m sure I would’ve done the same. Just… how good did I taste?”

“I cannot even describe it. It was like I was drinking the finest wines from Italy,” Lauren explained.

_You should see what my other juices taste like,_ Camila wanted to say, but she didn’t want her horny bastard side to come out.

“Never in my three hundred eighteen years of living had I wanted to keep feeding off of someone that bad.”

“Living?” Dinah scoffed from the other side of the room. Camila almost forgot she even existed. “I thought vampires were undead.”

“Yes, we are, but I haven’t exactly died,” Lauren sassed as she raised a brow at Dinah. She turned back to Camila and winked. “My rebirth was in 1722. Just before I-”

“-seduced the governor of Cuba and killed him. We been knew,” Dinah finished as she leaned back in the wooden rocking chair she was sitting in.

Lauren let out an agitated sigh. “Your girlfriend is an annoyance, Camz.”

“Hey! I’m the only one that can give my girlfriend cool nicknames. Stay in your lane.”

“You said the same thing about hard surfaces.”

“Cause she’s my girlfriend?”

“Oh, she’s your girlfriend, don’t I know it…”

“Guys,” Camila grumbled.

“Yup. She is, vampy. I don’t really care that you are actually really hot, and I kind of want to bang you. She’s still mine.”

“Yet you still let me feed off her and let her ride my thigh-”

“Cause it was hot, and she was a moaning mess. I’d do anything for my girl. How could I say no?”

_“Guys,”_ Camila repeated in a more agitated tone.

“I would be a better lover. I have years of experience. I could make her feel everything she felt earlier every single day. If she stayed with me, I’d treat her like a queen. _My_ queen.”

“Oh, and she’ll be happy in your little swamp hut? Fucking Shrek bitch, Camila’s more of a Donkey girl anyway.”

Camila stomped her foot. “Both of you, shut the _fuck_ up!” Lauren and Dinah both fell silent. “Jesus shit, it’s like I’ve got to take care of two children, except one’s a murderous three-hundred-year-old vampire, and the other’s my co-worker and partner of crime. Can you both just chill out?”

Dinah frowned deeply. “Mila, this bitch is trying to steal my girl. What am I supposed to do? Let her steal you?”

Camila shrugged. “Could you help me pay off my student loans, Lauren?” She was only half-kidding with that question.

“Depends, how much do you need? I have lots in my name,” Lauren replied.

“Oh, hell no, you’re _not_ running off with some sugar mama because she got you off by almost _killing_ you, I might add,” Dinah grumbled. “What about us? We have a show together, and our fans ship us.”

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Oh my God, Dinah. I’m literally just asking a question. No need to get all protective over me.”

“And darling,” Lauren said in a sickly sweet tone as she turned to give Dinah a wicked grin. The blonde’s breath hitched as the vampiress approached her, running her thumb over her lower lip as she licked her own lips. “You know I could kill you easily. It wouldn’t take two seconds before I sink my fangs into your neck and poison you,” she purred

Dinah gulped and looked down. “Holy shit, I think if I had a dick, I would’ve nutted right now,” she muttered.

Lauren smiled at her seductively. “You might have a big, vulgar mouth, Dinah, but I’m sure it can do other things… I’d love to find out what.”

“Oh, fucking shit, where’d my pants go?” Dinah asked.

Lauren placed her hands on Dinah’s thighs and leaned towards her with her ass in the air, much to Camila’s enjoyment. “They’re still on, but I can help you out of them, baby.”

The blonde let out a tiny squeak as Lauren moved her face closer to her and capture her lips in a tender kiss. And honestly? Camila wouldn’t even complain. She was rooting for it to happen right now anyway. She licked her lips in anticipation. _Go on, and kiss the girl._

Dinah let out a panicked squeak and quickly pushed Lauren off of her. “Uh, Walz, I think we should go. I bet Normani’s dying to know where we went. We also need some damn fake footage for the video because we obviously can’t tell our viewers that the Havana Vampiress is real. And why can’t we do that?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Camila expectantly.

“Because then we’d be called _BuzzFeed Solved!”_ Camila laughed. Dinah pushed past a confused Lauren and grabbed Camila’s hand.

She smiled up at her girlfriend. “C’mon, babe, let’s get out of here,” Dinah said. She turned to Lauren. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Please don’t try to kill us.”

“Wait,” Lauren croaked. “Don’t go.”

Camila stopped in her tracks. Why did Lauren sound so vulnerable? While Dinah kept walking, Camila stayed put and turned around. She almost wished she didn’t. The lost look in Lauren’s eyes made her heart swell with guilt. She’d expect a vampire to be confident, angry, seductive, but never distraught. It almost made her human. The glowing green eyes said something different, however. “What did you say?” Camila asked.

“Please,” Lauren said softly. “Don’t leave.”

By this point, Dinah had also turned around to see what the hell was going on. She squeezed Camila’s hand and furrowed her brows. “Why? What’s wrong?” she asked. “You wanna fuck my girlfriend or something?”

Camila hit Dinah’s arm harshly. _“Babe,”_ she warned.

Lauren flinched slightly at the harshness of Dinah’s words. She moved to sit down in the armchair next to the fireplace. Funny, Camila actually had no idea where she was. Dinah mentioned something about a swamp hut. This must have been the place Lauren stayed when she had her vampiric slumber. The vampiress folded her hands in her lap. “There was a reason I stopped killing people,” she said slowly. “It wasn’t that I was old or that I got bored or anything… I was just _tired_ of it. I used to wander villages and towns at night to see what was happening with the mortals. In some ways, I had a better life than they did. I had money, beauty, notoriety, but I didn’t have one thing that I noticed that most mortals had: happiness. I encountered children that would jump for joy as their fathers bought them a new doll or a new train set. The smiles on their faces could light up thousands of night skies.” She looked down at her lap and took a deep breath. “I saw young lovers pushing and pulling each other down the street, giggling wildly before kissing each other in secret, dark alleys. I saw old couples holding hands and reminiscing on their past and the life they had lived. I had none of that. I was destined to be alone forever. No one wanted me the way that mortals wanted each other because I’m a m-monster.” She looked on the verge of tears, but Camila wasn’t even sure vampires knew how to cry. Did they cry blood? Oh, that’d be disgusting!

“I’m incapable of love,” Lauren continued. “Because I’m destined to kill people, and I’ve killed, pushed away, or left any person I could have possibly loved. Or maybe I didn’t love at all... “ She looked up at Camila and Dinah with bright green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “Until I saw a young girl with a sunlight lamp on her head with her protective yet gorgeous, tall companion.” She smiled faintly. “I created the distraction in the swamp waters just so I could get closer to you. To both of you. And the moments I spent with you? Although, some were rather violent and gave me quite a scare… I think I found out how to be happy.”

Camila’s breath hitched at her words. There was something so raw and vulnerable about them. Camila just _had_ to believe her. There was proof of her happiness anyway. Lauren’s laughter from before Camila entered the room said a lot. And hey, if she could make a soulless bastard happy from just meeting her, she’d say she was doing a pretty damn good job. “I- Lauren, I’m flattered. That’s so sweet of you.”

Lauren beamed happily. “It’s the honest truth, Camz. I swear.”

Dinah scratched the back of her neck. “Uh, yeah, I’m actually…” She turned to Camila. “Permission to feel gay feelings because of that?”

Camila giggled softly. “Permission granted.”

Dinah exhaled in relief and looked at Lauren. “Damn, Jauregui, that made me feel some type of way,” she sang out.

The green-eyed vampiress giggled, causing Camila to giggle again, and Dinah soon joined in. The three girls were totally enamored with each other; it was honestly _so_ gay. “But… what does that mean? We make you happy, but-”

“Take me with you, please,” Lauren begged, interrupting Camila. Camila’s eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

“Woah, are you for real?” Dinah gasped.

“Yes,” Lauren replied. “I don’t… I don’t want to be alone again. I can be a good girl.” Camila snorted as her mind went completely in the gutter. “I won’t bite either of you without permission as long as you get me some raw meat for meals. And if you can’t afford that, I have loads of money to pay for it. I can help you with your little _show._ You study the supernatural? I can point you to the truly most haunted places. I just…” She swallowed nervously and chewed on her lower lip. “I want to be with you,” she stated. “Both of you.”

With an offer like that, how could Camila say no? She could picture it now. While Camila and Dinah went to work during the day, Lauren could sleep in her coffin, After a long day of work at the office, they’d come home and greet their favorite vampire with kisses and smiles. They’d sit down for dinner. Maybe Dinah would be too lazy to make dinner, so she’d ask Lauren to go get them food. With a sultry smile, she’d speed out the door and come back ten minutes later with raw pork and some Chicken McNuggets. They’d eat dinner together and watch _Twilight,_ only for Lauren to rant about how inaccurate the movie is, and Dinah would drool over how hot Robert Pattinson is. Then late at night, they’d drag Lauren off to bed, and she’d have one of them for dessert _literally._ While Lauren fed on either of them, the other would spend their time between Lauren’s meal’s legs and have their own meal. Later, they’d take care of Lauren in a true Camila and Dinah fashion -- total dominance. Lauren wouldn’t be tired at night because she’s a nocturnal vampire, but she’d happily lie in bed with her two girls snuggled up next to her as they slept. It sounded like a perfect life, a perfect life that Camila never knew she needed until now.

“I…” Camila took a deep breath. “I like you a lot, Lauren. I think - no, I know - I would love to have you with us all the time.” Her heart fluttered at the relieved smile Lauren gave her. She turned to her girlfriend and squeezed Dinah’s hand. “What do you think, babe?”

Dinah looked lost in thought, judging by her furrowed brows. “Hm, this is tricky. Very tricky…” She grinned. “I like you also, Lauren. Camila and I needed something to spice up our life more than ghost hunting, so this is _perfect.”_ Lauren’s smile grew tenfold. “But first, we have something to take care of…” She smiled devilishly at Lauren. “Have you ever seen Camila completely fucking terrified? It’s so funny.”

“Oh, God, no,” Camila gasped and shook her head. “Dinah, _why?_ ”

“Well, we gotta give something to our viewers…”

Camila completely forgot they were supposed to be vampire hunting for a dang web series. “Alright. Lauren?” The vampiress looked up at her expectantly. “Here’s what you have to do…”

* * *

“Okay, so Havana Vampiress? Wherever the hell you are, I’m not scared of you,” Camila said, pointing the recording device that she used to pick up acute sounds that normal cameras usually didn’t pick up around the woods. “My name is Camila Cabello. My last name means hair, and that means I will choke you with my hair if you come near me.”

“Idiot,” Dinah chuckled. “You’re such a dork. As if a vampire will be scared of you and your hair,”

Camila glared at her girlfriend. “Shut up, Dinah. I need to look tough and badass.” She accidentally snapped a twig and shrieked. “Oh, fuck!”

Dinah grinned, pointing her camera right in Camila’s face. “Mhm, _so_ badass. _Mucho caliente.”_

“That was so terrible, Dinah. You can’t Spanish for shit.”

“Well, there’s a reason I took German as my language requirement instead.”

They continued walking through the woods.

“I feel like we’re gonna keep trekking through these woods, and we’ll find nothing. At least when we go to haunted houses, we can stop in rooms and listen for ghosts,” Dinah complained.

Camila snorted. “Dinah Jane, you actually _want_ to stop and listen to vampires?”

Dinah shrugged. “Yeah. Lemme just… call out to them.”

“DJ, no- don’t-”

Dinah cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, “Any vampires here?”

Silence.

The blonde took another step away from Camila and shined her light to her right. “Got any vampires out tonight?”

The wind rustled a bit, but to Camila’s relief, no spooky sounds.

“Any horny boys?”

_“Dinah,”_ Camila chastised while letting out a breathy laugh. Her girlfriend had to be the most insane person ever.

“What!? It’s a serious question!”

“Yeah, seriously dumb-”

The reeds near the swamp water rustled suddenly. Camila squeaked in surprise as she turned towards where the sound was coming from. “Oh, gosh, did you hear that?” she gasped. “Something moved, and I don’t think it’s an alligator.”

_“So thirsty…”_

“Bro.” Camila stopped in her tracks and pointed at her recording voice. “I heard her. She spoke. She literally said that she’s thirsty.” She turned to Dinah and shook her head. “I really don’t like this.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “It could’ve been the wind.” She shrugged her shoulders as she panned the camera around the area. “It’s a windy night.”

Camila scoffed. “No, that wasn’t the wind. I swear. I’m not fucking with you. It’s a vampire.”

“Then why’s this vampire acting like a ghost? Being all creepy and crap. I’d prefer the vampire just go for the kill,” Dinah explained.

“You just want your lesbian vampire fantasy to become reality.”

“Yeah. That too.”

A loud crunch caught both of the girls’ attention. Camila stopped in her tracks and looked down at her feet. Oh, God… Camila covered her mouth. “Ew, ew, ew, holy crud.” She crouched to get a better look at what was under her feet. “Dinah, I think I just stepped on a dead rat.”

Dinah gagged. “Oh, nuggets, _gross._ ”

“And check this out…” Camila grinned as she held the rat up by its tail. “Two bite marks. It totally could’ve been a vampire.”

“Dude! Put the rat down! You could totally get ten diseases from that.” Dinah groaned. “I am never touching you again.”

Camila shrugged. “Bye, bye, ratty!” She threw the dead rodent in the direction of some bushes. The loud rustling echoed loudly, but it didn’t stop. In fact, it was almost like there was someone _in_ those bushes. “Hey, DJ, bring the camera in a little closer to the bushes.” Her girlfriend compiled and crept closer to the bushes. Camila found herself staring right at two bright green eyes poking through the leaves. “I think I see something,” she said. She pointed at the eyes. “Look.”

There was a loud hissing noise, and suddenly the eyes were gone. Camila quickly jumped back from the bushes. “Okay, you totally saw that, right?” She bit her lip. “I think I… I think I wanna leave.” She stuffed her hands in her pockets. “This place gives me the mega creeps. I wanna go home,” she whined.

Dinah laughed. “Good ol’ Camila Cabello can’t take a few spooks?”

“I’m not imagining things. I definitely _saw_ something,” Camila reiterated. “But then again, my eyes could be playing tricks on me. There’s solid evidence, so who knows?”

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

In her peripheral vision, she could see Lauren leaning against a tree, watching them intently. It took everything in her power to not start grinning because wow, she was actually so cute.

“With the conclusion of our exploration of the swamp, we still have many unanswered questions. Was the Havana Vampiress ever real? Or was the killings just done by a very sophisticated serial killer? Was the woman in the paintings the same person in both of them? Or did history have quite the number of green-eyed doppelgangers?” Camila spoke as they trekked back to the van. Lauren followed closely behind them to not create background noise.

“I think that the killings were pure myth. There were no pictures of the crime scenes, right? This could all be fabled bullcrap. As for the women in the paintings, the detail isn’t that great in the paintings, so it could just be two similar looking women,” Dinah explained.

“Yeah.” Camila nodded. “You have valid points, but I still think it’s a vampire.”

Dinah laughed. “Dream on, sweetie.”

“But one thing’s for certain,” Camila said as they reached the road where Normani was waiting for them in the van. She didn’t see them just yet thankfully because she wasn’t sure how she was going to explain to Normani that they found a strange woman in the woods, and they were going to take her home. Dinah smiled shyly at her as she subtly ran her hand over the small of Camila’s back. Camila found herself smiling back. “The question of whether or not the Havana Vampiress is a real vampire that terrorized and killed for her pleasure, or a complete and total hoax made up by fanatics…” Her gaze moved to meet Lauren’s, who was standing behind a tree and watching them intently. She couldn’t believe Dinah and she were actually considering bringing a vampire home as a _lover._ But hey, love is love, right? Camila’s heart soared with pride, staring right at the vampire as she gently bit her lip before finishing the iconic ending to the show,

“...will remain… unsolved.”


End file.
